


Seek and Find

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Attempt at Humor, Curiosity, Cynicism, Dialogue Heavy, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drabble, Explanations, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light-Hearted, Mistletoe, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “Maybe we Decepticons can learn a thing or two about that certain closeness."





	Seek and Find

"Say, Glowstrike?" Saberhorn asked the leader. Glowstrike had just exited the Alchemor control room. She turned to see him stand next to the doorway, arms crossed and a smug smirk on his faceplate.

She immediately grew suspicious, but she had to ask. "Yes, Saberhorn?"

"I've heard the most interesting fact today. Since we've been stranded on this planet, the time we've spent here has been both wretched and intriguing, to say the least, wouldn't you agree?"

Glowstrike's mood darkened immediately. "You could say that, what is your point?"

"In the cold times, the flesh creatures have these festivities that require a plant that's called, oh what was it? Oh, that's right, they call it mistletoe." Saberhorn teased.

Glowstrike snorted in response. " _Mistletoe_? What would the flesh creatures do with such a trinket?"

Chuckling, Saberhorn spoke again, his tone more curious and intrigued. "What I found out is that the human press their faces together and they…the humans have a word for it, they  _kiss_."

Glowstrike couldn't help but chuckle at this revelation, in both shock and amusement. "Kiss? That really is ridiculous, quite outrageous."

"I couldn't agree more, Glowstrike. However, there may be a certain value in that, even if it's only for the lowly humans to enjoy. Maybe we Decepticons can learn a thing or two about that certain closeness." Saberhorn smiled up at her.

Glowstrike frowned back. "You really think so? We don't have the time or the need for those sorts of activities. If anything, we'd be stooping to their level."

"You really think that?"

"I do, Saberhorn."

"Well, that's a shame," Saberhorn replied, walking up to his fellow Decepticon, still smiling that smug grin he knew Glowstrike grew tired of, but he paid no mind. "Because I think it'd a way for us to get even closer."

"You can't be ser-"

Without another word, Saberhorn leaned in and pressed his mouth plates on Glowstrike's. To his and her astonishment, she didn't even pull away.


End file.
